Our Sorrows Never End
by rawrxiMax
Summary: Sora walks away. Kairi screams for him to come back,but he walks away with out even a glance back at Kairi. Sometimes the light at the end of the tunnel isn't a good thing. New chapter! It's chapter 3 Love Hurts and Death's Destruction please R
1. Awakening

Our Sorrows Never End

A tribute to SoraxKairi

By Namine998

Disclaimer: I do not own Kairi, Sora or any Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II characters i give full credit to the owners!

This is my first Fanfiction I really hope you enjoy it! Please review and give tips and ideas that would help out too! 

This is kinda of short and I had just got the idea to finally submit work, and well i did! So i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

"Sora!" Kairi cried out as he walked away. "Please Sora don't leave come back please!"

He turned and left just like that, not even so much as a goodbye. "Sora!" Kairi tried to scream out to him but it didn't work her words were carried away in the void.

"How could this happen, why did this happen, what did I do to deserve this?"

"All I can do now is sit here helplessly. I should wait for him; we made that promise to each after all." Kairi wondered around muttering to herself.

She really didn't have anything to do now. The area was so unfamiliar and dark she couldn't even see where she was walking.

She fought the darkness trying to find the light trying to make it through, but the darkness was persistent and she stumbled. She fell down and didn't reach hard ground but instead kept falling, flowing through the darkness, calling out to Sora and Riku asking for help. She knew it was pointless but it gave her some type of calm and relief as she fell.Then she believed and hoped to find some light before she hit the ground, and she did. It started to glow around her the light was too powerful and it engulfed her. Kairi then wished for Sora to be there to help her to comfort her and to tell her it would be okay. But he wasn't, she knew that and her sorrows would never end.


	2. A Vow and A Heartbreak

Our Sorrows Never End

Author's Note: I got a review from a reader and they wanted to know why did Sora walk away? well here is an explanation for it but a great plot for it too!

Chapter 2 A Vow and A Heartbreak

Start Flash back

"Kairi I can't let you get hurt! You can't come and that is final!" I shouted at her but I regretted it.

"Sora please let me go! I want to come with you." _She looked at him with pleading eyes, damn those eyes got him every time._

_I have to say no!_ his head screamed.

"Kairi, I'm sorry but you can't come, no stop bugging me! I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you involved! Can we make a promise to each other?"

"Sure Sora whatever you say. What will the promise be about?"

"It will have two parts the 1st a vow or a pact, and the 2nd for you not to follow me."

"Alright I'm up for that!" _She looks so beautiful, I can't believe I'm making her stay behind, I really want her to come but I can't risk her getting hurt!_ Sora knew this was true and he couldn't beat himself at his own game.

"Alright here is the first part of our promise: Kairi no matter what happens, or where I go I'll always be with you, and Kairi wherever you are, whatever happens to you I'm always with you too!"

"Alright Sora I promise, now for the second part!" _She's waaaaaay to excited about this._

"Okay now Kairi will you promise me that when I leave on this trip that you will not follow me no matter what happens, and that if you do I will not talk to you and no matter where your at when we meet I will walk away without a word, no matter how many times you beg!"

"Sora I promise to keep the second part as well!" _I really hope she keeps her promise. Sora mentally sighed with annoyance._

End Flashback

I met Kairi at Destiny Islands, after I was back from my trip. Her and I got into a big fight and I mean big!

"Kairi I thought we made a promise?"

"We did!"

"Then why did you break it and follow me!"

"Because I care about you Sora!"

"Still that's no excuse, because I care about you too! But what would have happened if you had gotten hurt, how do you think I would have felt?"

" I don't know I'm not in your head!"

"Exactly, but I would have felt like it was my fault and that I had killed you!"

"Sora I-"

"No more excuses I'm tired of them Kairi we're through!"

"Wha-"

"I Said WE'RE THROUGH! Now get out of my sight! I'm going home and you should get home too! I don't want to see you again!"

"Sora!"

_After that she broke down into tears. She was just sitting there sobbing on the beach, I didn't look back I hated her more than anything at the moment. I knew it wasn't fair or right but I didn't care she betrayed me and I didn't care if I saw her again! I knew I didn't mean that but at that moment I did, and well I regretted it._

Author's Note: Alright I need people to review I want to know if this is going along good or if it's just stupid and I should leave this story alone and not do anything more! Give me ideas if you want!


	3. Love Hurts and Death's Destruction

Our Sorrow Never End

Chapter 3 Love Hurts and Death's Destruction

_I knew I would regret yelling at her that day! I can't believe she even did that, with Riku too!_ My thoughts were racing; I was in a blinding fury. I hadn't realized were I was going until I got there, Kairi's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited until I heard footsteps to figure out how I would apologize.

_Kairi I'm sorry and I really do want to see you again! No that would never work. Kairi I love you! Please let me come back into your life. Nooo urg this is harder than I thought!_

Just then Kairi answered the door with a nervous look on her face, I looked over and saw Riku…with is hand around her waist!

"What is going on here?"

"Oh um well, Sora after you yelled at me and left me on the beach Riku had come over and took me home. He tried to make me feel better and well I accidentally fell asleep."

"Yeah and I didn't want to wake her up, because she was sleeping so peacefully, well kinda peacefully…she snores really loud!

At this Riku started laughing out loud and I tried not to laugh and Kairi just glared at Riku and I both.

"But as you can see Sora-blah blah blah"

'_Her voice as she said my name she had hatred behind it so much hatred that I want to cry, but I was suddenly jerked out my thoughts by this one word.'_

"Blah blah Riku's my new Boyfriend!"

"What? Kairi, you go off and betray me again! You didn't even bother to break up with me before you go off and get another Boyfriend! Kairi how could you? I know I yelled at you…but I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was upset with you because you betrayed me! We made that promise and you went off and broke it! I wanted to come over here and apologize but obviously your new boyfriend has given you enough comfort to where I don't need to!"

With that I turned on my heel, and walked away leaving the two standing there completely shocked. I went down to the docks and took a boat to the Islands. I looked up to see Kairi and Riku yelling something, but I couldn't tell and I didn't care, then though I realized I should have. A giant heartless had come through the water and was about to attack me, when a mysterious boy showed up and killed the Heartless, he then disappeared inside of me and that's when I realized that it had been Roxas who had saved me.

"Roxas, Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Then I rowed the rest of the way to the Islands in silence.

I noticed two boats on the horizon, Riku and Kairi. They spotted me, but I acted like I didn't see them and I left for the center island t sit in our favorite tree. Then came over to me and this is what happened.

"Sora why are you ignoring me?"

"Why don't you ask your Boyfriend."

"Sora stop it your acting like a child."

"Riku, shut up!"

I looked at Riku and he was pissed, how did I know because he punched me in the face, hard. Then I didn't realize it but I had jumped down and slammed Riku in the face even harder, so hard I had knocked him to the ground!

"Riku-"

"Save it Sora! Kairi come on."

"But Riku!"

"Kairi we're leaving!"

"Nooooo!"

I heard a loud smack and cursing, right before I passed out, all I heard was the smack and cursing, all I remember is Kairi crying and Riku was shouting my name.

Kairi's POV

"Sora! Sora! Wake up! Please wake up!

_He wasn't waking up, I wasn't sure if he was going to wake up._

_What have I done! This is all my fault if only I had stayed behind and never said Riku was my boyfriend!_

I broke down crying sobbing holding Sora's hand, begging him to wake up! I was telling him he was in the hospital because he passed out at the Islands. He wasn't responding, then his monitor rang out a long buzz, the doctors were rushing around, talking to each other, trying to revive Sora. I knew they couldn't revive him but I wanted them to so badly. The last thing I remembered was the doctors telling me and Riku that there was nothing they could do and that Sora had died. We learned that he had a fractured skull and started to internally bleed, which caused him to die.

Riku left immediately crying, shouting that he killed Sora, that if he hadn't lost his temper Sora would still be alive, that he was a murderer and that he should have died not Sora. Well not long after that Riku did die, in a blinding fury he walked in the middle of the street and got hit by a semi-truck and died instantly. As I witnessed this I started to cry even harder and tried to stay calm, but I couldn't I wasn't thinking clearly and I grabbed a razor and cut my self, cursing that it wasn't hard enough. I kept pushing down harder and deeper until I knew I hit the vein, the blood sprayed out and with my final moments I heard Sora screaming my name, he wasn't really dead! I knew my efforts then had been reckless, and had been given a last peace as I had died.

Author's note: Wasn't this chapter sad? The razor death was sad I know, but please don't hate me! Kairi and Riku both died, now I'm sad!

Sora:Kairi! I love you

Kairi: …..

Sora: O right your dead never mind

Kairi: ….Shut up! Meany butt I'm not dead in real life! I love you too

Sora: Omg the dead talks


End file.
